toy_storyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tim Allen
Tim Allen (né Timothy Allen Dick le 13 juin 1953 à Denver, Colorado) est un acteur et humoriste américain. Biographie Tim Allen grandit dans la banlieue de Détroit (Michigan) et fit ses études à l'université de Western Michigan à Kalamazoo. Là il fut arrêté et emprisonné pour trafic de drogue ; il a passé 2 ans et 4 mois en prison. À sa sortie, il réussit une carrière d'humoriste. Il devint célèbre avec la série télévisée Papa bricole (1991-1999) dans laquelle il joua Tim The Toolman Taylor. La série cartonne durant 8 ans et fait de Tim Allen un acteur très populaire outre-Atlantique. En 1994, il obtint le premier rôle du film Super Noël qui fut également un succès. 2 suites verront le jour. En 1996 il devient la voix de Buzz l'éclair dans Toy Story. Sa carrière au cinéma se prolonge avec plusieurs comédies familiales à succès: un remake d'Un Indien dans la ville dans lequel il reprend le rôle de Thierry Lhermitte, Super papa, Galaxy Quest... Après avoir doublé Cars, il joue dans deux comédies Disney : Raymond et Bande de sauvages. Après l'échec de sa première réalisation, il fait son retour à la télévision en 2011 dans Last Man Standing. Son livre Don't Stand Too Close to a Naked Man fut classé parmi les meilleures ventes d'Amérique du Nord. Juste avant que son émission de télé cessât d'être diffusée, il publia un autre livre, I'm Not Really Here, qui détaillait ses pensées sur la philosophie quantique, les relations hommes-femmes et la crise de la quarantaine qui survient chez les hommes. Pour sa contribution aux industries de la télévision et du cinéma, Tim Allen a une étoile sur le Walk of Fame à l'adresse 6834 Hollywood Blvd. Filmographie * 1989 : Tropical snow (en) (Tropical snow) de Ciro Durán : Le bagagiste * 1994 : Super Noël (The Santa Clause) de John Pasquin : Scott Calvin / Le Père Noël * 1995 : Toy Story de John Lasseter : Buzz L'Éclair (voix) * 1997 : Un Indien à New York (Jungle 2 Jungle) de John Pasquin : Michael Cromwell * 1997 : Les Sexton se mettent au vert (For Richer or Poorer) de Bryan Spicer : Brad Sexton * 1999 : Toy Story 2 de John Lasseter : Buzz L'Éclair (voix) * 1999 : Galaxy Quest de Dean Parisot : Jason Nesmith / Commandant Peter Quincy Taggart * 2001 : Who Is Cletis Tout? de Chris Ver Wiel : Critical Jim * 2001 : Super papa (Joe Somebody) de John Pasquin : Joe Scheffer * 2002 : Big Trouble de Barry Sonnenfeld : Eliot Arnold * 2002 : Hyper Noël (The Santa Clause 2) de Michael Lembeck : Scott Calvin / Le Père Noël * 2004 : Un Noël de folie ! (Christmas with the Kranks) de Joe Roth : Luther Krank * 2006 : Super Noël 3 : Méga Givré (The Santa Clause 3 : The Escape Clause) de Michael Lembeck : Scott Calvin / Le Père Noël * 2006 : Zoom : l'Académie des super-héros (Zoom) de Peter Hewitt : Jack / Capitaine Zoom * 2006 : Cars : Lightyear car (voix) * 2006 : Raymond (The Shaggy Dog) de Brian Robbins : Dave Douglas * 2007 : Bande de sauvages (Wild hogs) de Walt Becker : Doug Madsen * 2008 : Redbelt de David Mamet : Chet Frank * 2009 : Mon père et ses 6 veuves (The six wives of Henry Lefay) de Howard Michael Gould : Henry Lefay * 2010 : Crazy on the Outside (en) de Tim Allen : Tommy * 2010 : Toy Story 3 de Lee Unkrich : Buzz L'Éclair (voix) * 2012 : Geezers! (en) de Michelle Schumacher (no) : Tim * 2017 : El Camino Christmas de David E. Talbert : Larry Michael Roth * 2019 : Toy Story 4 de John Lasseter : Buzz l'Éclair (voix) Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Doubleurs Catégorie:Doubleurs Américains